


If you even so much as breathe even his direction i will eat you

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [22]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, carrier jay, cole is Soft, i have a job to do and it’s just this, jay is irritable, me writing more kink fics?? Why ofc, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Jay and Cole attend a parenting class as Jay gets closer to his due date.





	If you even so much as breathe even his direction i will eat you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISHIPFORDAYS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/gifts).

“Babe. We’re gonna be late!”  
“Ugh, get off my case, I’m trying to eat.”  
“You can eat on the way, c’mon.”  
“Don’t rush me!”  
Jay watched Cole roll his eyes. Bitch. He just wanted something to eat, why was he being hurried? He went down on his knees to rifle through the cupboards.  
“What? No, no, baby, why are you on the floor? I - I’ll get it! What do you need?”  
“I can do it myself.”  
It was a common argument Jay found them having ever since he’d started showing. There was nothing worse than having someone else do things for him, when he’s perfectly capable of doing it himself.  
“Maybe so, but I’m not about to let you.” Cole offered his hand to help Jay up.  
“I can stand by myself!”  
Cole raised a brow. They both knew that at nine months, Jay’s bump was preventing him from doing even the easiest of tasks.  
“Your shoe’s untied.”  
“I can -”  
Cole leant down to do it up before Jay could argue.  
“Babe. You just focus on keeping you and our baby boy safe, okay? I can do all this for you, it’s okay.”  
Cole presses a kiss to Jay’s belly as he stood back up.  
Jay nodded. “Yeah. I know. I know, it’s just very...” He sighed.  
“I know baby.”  
“I don’t exactly want to listen to someone else tell me how to parent my baby either.”  
Cole places a palm on Jay’s stomach. “It’s just to give us some tips. We don’t have to do everything.”  
Jay sighed and relaxes into Cole’s hold. “I love you.”  
“I love you too bluebird.”  
A small kick from baby. “Ah, don’t worry Leo, I haven’t forgotten about you! I love you very much too.”  
“Cole. We’re not calling him Leo. Just because it’ll be his star sign, doesn’t mean we should name him that.”  
“I think it’s very good reasoning.”  
“Okay, well, I don’t.”  
Cole snorted, leading Jay out the door.

While not necessarily planned, the baby wasn’t unwelcome. Despite not yet actively trying, they’d talked a lot about children before Jay got pregnant. Unprotected sex will do that, kids.  
Seven months into their marriage, Cole has broached the topic first.  
“You know how we both said we want kids? I was wondering when that’s - when that’ll start. And also how many.”  
“You said you wanted a big family, right? Maybe three or four. And - uh - I don’t think I wanna actively start trying yet, but I guess we don’t have to keep trying to prevent it.”  
“Huh?”  
“I mean, I’ll come off birth control, we can maybe forgo condoms. Just, I don’t want to hyperfocus on it.”  
“Yeah! Yeah, that sounds good.”  
Sure enough, Jay found himself looking at a positive pregnancy test three months after that, a doctor’s visit revealing the five-week old embryo worming around inside him.  
Cole had cried when he found out. Jay had sat him down on the couch, taking his hands, and placing them over a still-flat stomach, whispering of the life they’d created as Cole teared up, fingertips lingering over Jay’s belly the rest of the evening.  
Jay reckoned his pregnancy started becoming obvious around his fifth month, where his bump started rounding out much quicker than it had been previously, growing out of last week’s clothes rather rapidly.  
He’d been very emotional during that time.  
Month six, and Cole was finally able to share in the admiration Jay felt every time Baby moved, their child now strong enough to have kicks felt from beyond the womb. They found out they were having a son.  
And now, month nine. Edging ever closer to the day he’s due to arrive.  
Jay was tired, and achey but itching to lay eyes on his baby.  
Cole’s excitement was much more obvious, from the beams he wore whenever he so much as glanced at Jay, to the babbling he started whenever he spoke to the bump.  
“I can’t wait to meet you. I love you. I love you so much.”  
Cole had also encouraged Jay to attend a parenting class, who started panicking as he hit month 8, and he’d agreed immediately, their class scheduled for only a few weeks before Baby was supposed to be born.

Immediately, Jay felt uncomfortable once he was in the room. He was the only pregnant guy there, for starters, though he supposed that was par for the course, as carriers weren’t exactly common. More than that, however, was the looks expectant moms gave to Cole.  
Cole Hence was an incredibly attractive man. Jay knew that very well.  
Usually he didn’t mind it when other people admired Cole’s rugged looks, but here? Really? He just wanted to learn how to be a good parent to his baby, not get unreasonably jealous.  
It also looked like very few of the women’s partners were with them. So of course they would appreciate Cole for turning up.  
Jay tensed up, feeling the familiar cramping sensation in his stomach that he’d been experiencing a lot today. Calm down Jay. Calm down.  
Cole smiled politely at the ladies, apologising to the teacher for their lateness, receiving a few “oh hun, don’t even worry about it”s from some other attendees.  
Jay doubted the scowl on his face was showing him in a good light. He glanced around, finding a vacant seat, and waddled towards it, palming his stomach in an attempt to quell the ache.  
“Now that we’re all here, let’s begin.”  
Jay was having trouble concentrating, because some people were still making eyes at Cole. Perhaps normally, he wouldn’t have minded. Right now, he was grumpy and tired.  
He placed a somewhat possessive hand on Cole’s thigh.  
Step one was learning how to swaddle a baby, everyone receiving a plastic doll and a blanket.  
Jay stared at his plastic baby. It’s head was slightly squashed.  
“Are you - babe, you okay?” Cole noticed Jay’s shoulders tightening.  
“Mhm.” He wasn’t about to worry Cole by telling him about the frequent curls of pain that were swaying through him. It was probably nothing. Maybe just a side effect of being pissed off.  
“You jealous? It’s okay, I only have eyes for you. Always you.” Cole kissed Jay’s head softly, and the warm sigh from the woman behind them stung.  
“I’m fine.”  
Jay slowly wrapped the baby in the blanket, just like the teacher was instructing, but it just didn’t seem to work.  
He could feel himself getting more and more pissed off, especially because almost everyone had already finished.  
As his anger increased, so did his hands’ shakiness, making the already difficult task harder.  
Another throb of pain in his stomach.  
“Jay? You okay? You want me to do it?”  
Jay ignored Cole pointedly. He was going to have a baby and he couldn’t even do this!?  
“Babe. You look - you’re looking a little stressed.”  
“I’m fine. I’ve got this.”  
More angry blanket folding.  
The teacher glanced at them. “Would you like some assistance.”  
“Uh-”  
“We’re fine.” Jay grunted shortly.  
Why was his back hurting so much?  
“Jay, maybe we should get some help?”  
“I said we’re fine.”  
“Babe. I don’t think we are.”  
“You do it then!”  
Jay felt another surge of anger as Cole seemed to be able to master it relatively quickly.

It continued in that vein for a while. Jay struggling to perform tasks while other people eyed Cole up, getting increasingly riled, before relinquishing control and allowing Cole to try.  
Everything was painful.  
They took a short break, Jay darting off to use the toilet.  
Undoing his slacks revealed his bump was very red. And standing up had shown Jay that it felt much heavier than it had previously.  
“Are you okay Baby?” Jay whispered. His anger could be hurting his child. And that was terrifying. He needed to get a grip.  
Jay didn’t get a kick back, which only intensified his panic.  
Jay finished in the loo quickly after that, about to unlock the door when he heard someone enter the bathroom.  
He waited.  
“Jay? Are you in here? We’re about to continue.”  
Jay opened the cubicle door, going to wash his hands.  
“Are you okay?” Cole looked slightly worried.  
“I’m fine.”  
The growing pain begged to differ.  
Cole placed one hand on Jay’s belly. “Hey Baby. You okay in there?”  
The lack of movement spurred fear in to Jay again.  
“I - no kick? Jay?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Can you feel him? He’s moving around right?”  
Jay shook his head.  
Cole gripped Jay’s hands then. “Are you sure you’re alright? I- he hasn’t been quiet for months, I- Jay, has something happened?”  
“Not that I know of.” Jay felt slightly tearful. He didn’t want anything, any harm to come to his little boy.  
“Maybe... maybe we should get you to a hospital.”  
“I - um - oh!” Jay felt the tiniest shift.  
“Oh? Jay??”  
“It’s okay, I felt him move! He moved.”  
Cole relaxed immediately. “Thank god.”

“Can you fuck off?”  
Jay had had it. Some fucking bitch had asked Cole, his Cole, to help her practice burping the baby.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’m sorry that whoever knocked you up isn’t with you, but can you stop trying to get my husband to finger you?”  
“Jay! I - I’m sorry madam, it’s -”  
“Rather nasty talk for someone who’s about to have a baby, don’t you agree?”  
“Take your passive aggressive bullshit and shove it up your ass!”  
“Woah, woah, everyone calm down!”  
“Everyone? It’s just him causing turmoil!”  
“Oh yeah, because you and everyone else haven’t been eyefucking Cole this entire day.”  
“Jay! Jay, deep breaths baby. C’mon. It’s okay. Let’s go outside and talk for a bit yeah?”  
“I don’t want to be here.” Jay grunted.  
“Well, you didn’t have to come.”  
“Listen here Linda, I am going to shove an entire stick in your trachea.”  
Everything felt very loud, and another, much angrier pain flooded his body. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning.  
“Jay? Jay?”  
“Urgh... It hurts Cole. It hurts. I’m in so much fucking pain.”  
“I... oh holy shit.” Cole’s eyes had drifted downwards.  
“What? Is... I can’t see down there what’s-?”  
“Oh. Oh my god.”  
“Cole?”  
Jay could feel his legs dampen, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know why.  
“We need to leave. Let me help you up.”  
Jay complied, Cole pulling him up to his feet. “What’s happening?” He was upset. And everything was so, so painful.  
“I’ll phone an ambulance for you!” One of the women called, leaving the room.  
“Huh? Cole? Is - what?”  
“I think your waters just broke.”  
“What? No that’s - he isn’t due for another three weeks, no, no.”  
“Deep breaths Jay. Stay with me.”  
“No, no, Cole, I can’t have the baby today! I can’t, I can’t! You saw how shit I was with all of these. Oh god, no, no, Cole, make him stay in.”  
“He wants to come out sweetheart, we gotta let him. And you’ll be such a good parent. I promise you. Baby’s gonna be so lucky to have you.”  
“No! No, keep him in Cole, I’m not ready.”  
“Shh. Focus on breathing. In. And out. Yeah? In. And out. No, no, out. That’s it. In. And out.”  
Cole repeated it like a chant, keeping Jay focused.  
“I’m scared.”  
“I know. The ambulance is coming. Just keep going.”

Jay was screaming now. Screaming as his baby was worming his way downwards. He’d never been stretched so wide in his life.  
His throat was raw, his eyes were streaming, and his hand was clamped onto Cole’s, an anchor with an iron grip keeping him steady throughout everything.  
“Just keep pushing Jay.” The doula murmured.  
“Only a few more pushes Jay. Only a few more. You’ve got this. You’re so strong. We’ll get to meet our son soon. Only a few more.”  
Jay wailed as another contraction tore through him, feeling his slit tear a little.  
He pushed. As hard as he could.  
“I wanna go home.” He mumbled. “Everything hurts.”  
“We can go home soon. But we can’t leave without Baby. I’m here Jay. Just a little bit more.”  
“You’ve been saying that for ages.” Jay sobbed.  
“But this time I swear. Just a little more.”  
“We need a big push this time Jay. Okay?” The doctor looked up from where she was situated at Jay’s crotch to address him.  
“Okay. Okay.”  
Another vicious wave. Another agonising push.  
“Crowning! Baby’s crowning.”  
Several nurses rushed forward.  
“Can... Can I see?” Cole was asking both Jay and the doctors.  
Both nodded.  
Still clinging to Jay’s hand, Cole walked backwards a little.  
“Jeez, little messy down here.”  
In spite of everything, Jay laughed.  
“Big push Jay.” The doula mumbled.  
He did as he told.  
“Oh my god! Baby has a head! Jay, our son has a head! Oh my god!”  
“Good. Is there also a body?”  
“Maybe a few more, okay Jay?”  
“Mhm.”  
Cole returned to his position by Jay’s side for the last few.  
And then Jay heard it. Loud and confused crying.  
He was crying too.  
“Does daddy want to snip the cord?” The nurse offered a pair of scissors to Cole, who nodded, trimming the tie between baby and Jay’s insides.  
“I want my baby. I wanna hug my baby.”  
He was placed on Jay’s chest, still bloodied, still in need of cleaning. But even so, Jay has the most beautiful baby boy in his arms.


End file.
